utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Chomaiyo
Chomaiyo (ちょまいよ), formerly known as Dakishimeta Tonight (抱きしめたトゥナイト), is an and former gamer with a soft, relaxed, and somewhat lazy sounding but highly emotive voice. His singing style is expressive and emotional, and is often compared to professional singers in that regard. His avatar is frequently substituted with that of a small dog, however he is also occasionally depicted as a blond, slightly poofy-haired young man with a distinctive rainbow striped scarf. He occasionally writes lyrics for various composers, though he mainly covers songs as an utaite. Although nowadays he is mostly known as a vocalist, he was one of many former Ustream/Justin.tv haishinsha (配信者, gamers, Let's Players and web radio hosts) who made the transition to Nico Nico DougaDakishimeta Tonight's article on the Ustream Haishinsha wiki as part of a mass exodus in mid-late 2009. While many of his fellow haishinsha went on to become prominent figures in Nico Nico Douga's gaming community, he was one of the few among them (along with lasah and Shochu Umee) who subsequently became utaite instead. He remains good friends with fellow Ustreamer and gamer Revin, with whom he co-hosted the web radio show Saidai Service (最大サービス, lit. Maximum Service) from 2009-2010. He is good friends with fellow utaite Baru as well, and they often hold namahousous together. He is also a noted lyricist, having written for producers such as Hachi - most notably for the song "Nilgiri" , which features lasah as vocalist. His first cover was "clock lock works" , which has since been taken down on Nico Nico Douga. His first hit cover was "Yubikiri" , which currently has over 188K views and 5K mylists, and his most popular cover is "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" , which has over 228K views as of November 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on February 05, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on November 07, 2012) # Yume no Mani Mani (itikura album) (Released on February 13, 2013) # (I'M)HOME e.p ( album) (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on August 10, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on November 13, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # Inachoma (いなちょま) with Inakamono # Orechawanaiscop (折れちゃわないすこっぷ) with Chawa and scop # Semaiyo (せまいよ) with Seriyu # Yurichoma (ゆりちょま) or Chomarin (ちょまりん) with Yurin List of Covered Songs (2009.12.12) (Taken down on NND) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" (2009.12.24) (Private) # "madder sky" (2010.01.27) (Private) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2010.02.18) (Private) # "iDOLLA" (2010.03.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Saihate" (2010.03.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Alice" (2010.04.02) (Private) # "mugs" (2010.04.17) (Private) # "Swallowtail Butterfly ~Ai no Uta~" -Piano ver.- (YEN TOWN BAND song) (2010.04.22) (Community only) # "Yubikiri" (2010.04.29) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just A Little Goodbye) (2010.05.19) # "Tower" (2010.06.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Super Nova" (2010.06.18) (Private) # "Good morning Emma Sympson" (2010.06.18) (Taken down on NND) # "GALLOWS BELL" feat. Nayugorou and Chomaiyo (2010.07.08) (Taken down on NND) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2010.07.12) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2010.07.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Lynne" (2010.07.24) # "girlfriend" (2010.08.08) # "Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo" (Dreameater on the Sand) -itikura remix- (2010.08.13) # "Bara no Hana" (Rose) (Quruli song) (2010.08.17) # "Hello/How Are You" feat. Chomaiyo, Chawa and scop (2010.08.27) # "Mou Hitori no Boku he" (To Another Me) (2010.09.08) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoshi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2010.09.13) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2010.10.08) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Love You) (2010.10.25) # "CHE.R.RY" (YUI song) (2010.11.24) (Community only) # "Campanella" feat. Chomaiyo and Chawa (2010.12.13) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noir, HanyCham★, Hairpin and Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Toppling) (2011.01.22) # "IVY" ( song) (2011.01.28) # "Heaven" (Original with oga) (2011.02.05) # "Kuusou Palette" (Fantasy Palette) (2011.02.21) # "Super Nova" -retake- (2011.03.04) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.03.24) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) feat. Inakamono and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2011.03.31) # "Ai" (Hata Motohiro song) (2011.04.06) (Community only) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Chomaiyo and Seriyu (2011.04.08) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (In Spring, With You) (2011.04.14) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2011.05.02) # "Chiisana Sono Te De" (With These Small Hands) (2011.05.26) # "Sayonara Retro New World" (2011.07.26) # "Astronauts" (2011.07.29) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.30) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Young Literati) (2011.08.14) # "Katsushika Rhapsody" (Dojima Kohei song) (2011.08.17) (Community only) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolayte" (Rotten Gossip and Chocolayte) (2011.09.06) # "Souvenir" (2011.09.26) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.08) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. Inakamono and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2011.10.15) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Oshiba Hiroki song) (2011.10.28) (Community only) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.11.03) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2011.11.05) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" feat. Eve and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2011.11.08) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. Chomaiyo and KK (2011.11.11) # "Toys" (2011.12.12) # "Mr. Music" feat. Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki, and Chomaiyo (2011.12.22) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) (2012.01.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.04.04) # "Astronauts" -remodel for alpa- (Original with ) (2012.05.19) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (The Sound of You) (2012.06.13) # "Ah, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Chomaiyo and Seriyu (2012.06.22) # "KissHug" (aiko song) (2012.07.15) (Community only) # "Yuugure Sensei" (2012.07.21) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You Are A Charming Girl) feat. Chomaiyo and Yurin (2012.07.23) # "crack" -acoustic arrange- (2012.07.28) # "Rabbit Forgets" (2012.09.02) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Kaitou ・ Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" (The Great Thief Chiyoko Kubozono Never Fails) feat. 000 and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2012.10.06) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Baru and Chomaiyo (2012.10.11) # "Mahou" (Magic) -a faulty day .ver- (Original with ) (2012.10.18) (YouTube only) # "Mahou" (Magic) -a Perfect day .ver- (Original with ) (2012.10.19) (Nico Nico Douga Only) # "Sarishinohara" feat. Yuupin and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2012.10.19) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.20) # "Irony" (2012.11.01) # "Orange" (2012.12.26) # "Toys" feat. Ichinose Hidenori and Chomaiyo (chorus) (2012.12.29) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.02.22) # "Hikenai Guitar wo Katate ni." (A Broken Guitar in One Hand.) (2013.05.14) # "Kimi wa Tomodachi" (You Are a Friend) (Hirai Ken song) (2013.06.14) (Community only) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Book) feat. Chomaiyo and Yurin (2013.07.06) # "Waltz" (Original with ) (2013.08.03) }} Songs on TmBox Gallery |chomapad.png|Chomaiyo, as seen in his gaming Twitter account's avatar |T daki.png|Chomaiyo as seen in the the album }} Trivia * His former name, Dakishimeta Tonight, was derived from the name of one of his radio shows. In turn, Chomaiyo is derived from a typo of Dakishimeta Tonight, Dapichimeta Chomaiyo (だぴちめたちょまいよ).His Nico Nico Pedia entry * He likes to write "oretenai mic de" (折れてないマイクで, lit. with an unbroken mic) in front of his covers. This is in reference to his first two covers, clock lock works and THE WORLD END UMBRELLA, which both had "oreta mic de" (折れたマイクで, lit. with a broken mic) in front of them. * He is commonly depicted as either a dog or a young man with blond, slightly poofy hair and a rainbow striped scarf. The latter is adapted from his days as a Ustreamer, when he was often depicted as a man with a bright yellow afro, 3-D glasses, a green jumpsuit, freckles, and a trademark rainbow scarf. * Although his past as a haishinsha or Let's Player has rarely been mentioned after he became an utaite, his support BOTs (programs that helped manage often-crowded streams and prevented them from being overrun with trolls and the like who were often given names, character designs, and personalities by their haishinsha) DANI (short for Daniela) and Daniel, remain popular figures in fanart to this day. DANI in particular is well-known outside gaming circles for being featured as the protagonist of the popular VOCALOID song "Strobe Last" by . * He has an older sister.October 10, 2013 tweet }} External Links * Blog * Blomaga * Twitter (main) * Twitter (gaming) * tumblr. * TmBox * mixi * mixi community Category:Completed articles